Biblioteca
by kilLh3r
Summary: Todos los días la misma rutina, faltaba un movimiento para que Diana Cavendish tuviera su oportunidad.


**Buenas tardes! (al menos esa hora es aquí xdd) bueno yo se que no he terminado mis historias pero de pronto se me ocurrió un pequeño one-shot de esta pareja, que personalmente me encanta, aunque es mi primera vez escribiendo sobre ellas.** **Sin molestar mas les dejo con la historia.** **debo agregar que los personajes no me pertenecen pero la historia si:)** **enjoy.**

El suave cantar de las aves resonaba fuera, el día primaveral despegaba un suave aroma que se colaba por todos los rincones de la escuela, se podria decir que el sol estaba brillante, al menos eso se mostraba en la luz acompañada de las particulas de polvo que entraba de las pequeñas ventanas de la sala silenciosa en la se encontraba. Eran las 3:00 pm y nerviosa, quita con movimiento delicado un mechón de cabello de su rostro para llevarlo destras de la oreja, muerde la punta del lapiz y sus orbes azules se dirigien a la entrada de aquel templo de estudio.

Todos los días desde 4 meses, Diana Cavendish esperaba ansiosa la entrada de la chica japonesa que, aunque antes no le gustaba admitir, habia revolucionado toda la escuela con su particular forma de ser, incluso podria admitir que por mas que le resultara molesto tanta energia y niñerias, tambien le llamaba la atencion, y su comportamiento lo demostraba, un leve rubor en sus mejillas entraban en escena cuando recordaba lo que estaba haciendo justo ahora. Cualquiera podria pensar que ella estaba estudiando, lo sabía, nadie se atreveria a cuestionar su actuar ¡Y eso comenzó haciendo! Solo que un día dentro de este tiempo, habia pasado lo mismo, solo que ella no lo esperaba, aquella chica castaña, Atsuko Kagari, mas conocida por sus amigas como Akko, entro un poco timida a este lugar que ella definiria como su territorio, juntaba sus manos y movia sus ojos como si no supiera por donde empezar, ella misma se encontraba ordenando unos libros y su actuar le llamó la atención. Sus ojos se encontraron por unos segundos pero se ignoraron y Akko fue hasta un pasillo y luego volvio hasta una de las mesas con unos cuantos grandes libros y lo recordó, la japonesa era horrible con la magia. Sin poder evitarlo, su atención estuvo casi permanentemente con ella las tres largas horas en la que la chica se concentraba por leer, luego parecia pasar por un estado de resignación y después volviana darse fuerzas ella misma, Diana estaba, en su interior, maravillada con el comportamiento timido y concentrado de Akko al estudiar ¿Sabrán sus amigas que ella está aquí? Algo en su interior le decia que la castaña tenia estas reuniones estudiantiles en secreto, porqué era diferente a como se comportaba fuera de esta sala, leía tranquila, serena, su cabeza se apoyaba en su mano de vez en cuando y podia observar el movimiento de sus labios al modular las palabras, como si así las ideas se fueran a plantar en su memoria.

Y todo este tiempo la inglesa ha repetido los días de estudio y la hora, desde esa primera observación. No queria sentirse acosadora pero esta rutina se habia convertido en su pequeño pasatiempo. Diana se describía a ella misma como una persona que rebosaba de popularidad, pero aún así, sus habilidades sociales no eran las mejores, habia una diferencia entre las personas queriendo relacionarse contigo y ella con las personas. Ahora se encontraba maldiciendo eso, probablemente Akko era la primera persona que ella quisiera acercarse voluntariamente pero no tenia idea de como, sobretodo por la forma en que la trataba fuera de este ambiente, para nadie es sorpresa que ambas tuvieran un relación implicita de archirivales, es cierto, al principio le exasperaba aquella pasión tan vivaz que ponía la otra a cada cosa que hacia, pero después fue ganandole cierto respeto a aquello, sobretodo después de este periodo de observación, en donde se comprobaba que Akko no era solo una niña con palabreria ilusa, sino que en realidad trabajaba duro por lo que quería, no como ella, que tan solo se preparaba para un destino que se zanjó, probablemente, desde la muerte de su madre.

-¿Que es lo que tanto me miras?- Aquellas palabras la tomaron por sorpresa, sentia aquellos ojos carmesi sobre ella con desconfianza y el calor, quizás irradiado por aquellos ojos, comenzo a transitar en forma de sudor por su espalda, no se dio cuenta que durante toda su reflexión no le había quitado los ojos de encima. Entonces reaccionó tan solo se podría esperar que lo haría.

-¿Mirarte, yo? Por favor.- Dijo desviando el contacto visual. Logrando que la otra refunfuñara despacio por el lugar en el que se encontraban.

-Diana, he aguantado casi 3 meses de lo mismo...- ¿¡Qué!? ¿Se había dado cuenta? ¡El horror! ¿Que diría ahora? La inglesa mantenia su semblante, cruzó los brazos protegiendose de algo imaginario.- Pero esta vez te pasaste ¿Tengo algo mal...- Akko pareció abrir sus ojos como dandose cuenta de algo, Diana temió ser descubierta- ¿Te estás burlando de mi, verdad?-

La castaña miró hacia todas partes esperando que nadie la viera y tomando por sorpresa a la otra bruja, la tomo de su muñeca con brusquedad y arrastro entre las estanterias de los libros y la estampo contra una de ellas.

-Puede que seas muy buena en estas cosas Diana, pero eso no te da el derecho a burlarte de los demás y menos así como así...- Diana escuchaba todo lo que Akko le decía o al menos eso creía hacer, tan solo veía su ceño fruncido y el movimiento de sus brazos enfatizando sus palabras, pero algo la tenía mas perdida y no era la reacción tan sorpresiva y agresiva de la bruja japonesa, quizas lo podia entender, llevaba meses estudiando con devoción y su avance era mínimo. Akko seguía con regañandola como soltando todo su estrés, pero Diana estaba fundida con su cercanía, se encontraba un poco arrinconada entre la estantería y el cuerpo de Akko casi furioso, en la pared cerca estaba una de estas pequeñas ventanas que dejaban entrar una tenue luz que impactaba un lado del rostro de la japonesa como si fuera un foco en un escenario y ella se sentía en la primera fila del publico, sus ojos rojos brillaban con la llama que siempre poseían y ella sentia derretir los suyos que debido a su color, eran los opuestos perfectos, bajó la mirada por su rostro, su piel blanca que contrastaba con el su cabello un poco desordenado, sus labios rosas diciendo cosas que ya ni escuchaba, por ultimo, algo le golpeo por sorpresa, debido a que nunca ha estado tan cerca de ella hasta ahora, Atsuko Kagari poseia un aroma que llegó a sus sentidos de una manera inexplicable, cerro sus ojos recordando en donde lo habia sentido y una pequeña escena de ella con su madre paseando en campos de lavanda aparecio en su mente.- ¿Q-que? ¿Me estas ignorando?- Fue lo ultimo que escuchó de Akko.

Entonces lo decidió, abrió sus ojos encontrándose con los de Akko, estaba expectante, subió una de sus manos a su mejilla, justo en donde la luz la tocaba, llegando a su nuca con una caricia, en ese pequeño lapsus tambien pudo observar la paralización de la otra ante la obvia conducta no esperada por parte de ninguna de ellas, ni siquiera por ella misma, la diferencia de estatura hizo que agachara un poco su rostro ladeandolo, espero apenas un segundo a milimetrod de su boca a ver si la otra se alejaba espantada, pero parecia que la paralización hubiera ganado la batalla, no esperó mas y unio sus labios con fuerza, Akko reaccionó con evidente sorpresa ¿Estaba pasando lo que creía o iba a despertar en su cuarto? La lengua tocando la entrada la volvio a la realdiad, ninguna sabía lo que hacia, La rubia posó con timidez sus dedos de la otra mano en la cintura de ma castaña, la otra por su parte apreto el uniforme de la otra, no sabía que hacer con sus manos. El beso terminó en el silencio de los libros, el exterior seguía su curso, la primevera, los pajaros, el sol, aún así, el tiempo paró en ese momento para ellas, Akko abrió sus ojos impaciente, mientras la mas alta se encontraba concentrada, aún no la soltaba.

-¿D-diana?- Susurró la japonesa, ya nerviosa por no recibir ninguna respuesta a un acto que ella no inició, logrando contactar con el azul que solo a veces frio le daba.

-Hasta que te callas...- Contestó suavemente.

Diana Cavanedish era terrible con sus relaciones sociales, las verdaderas, porque las reuniones de alta sociedad las podia manejar. Nunca se habia dejado llevar por sus instintos hasta este preciso momento y la culpa, como siempre, la tenía Akko, al menos eso se repetía mentalmente. Sin duda las reuniones secretas en la biblioteca iban a tomar otro curso, probablemente le ofrezca ayuda para la proxima.


End file.
